


Annie's List of "Reasons Pointing Towards Troy and Abed Being In A Relationship (With Each Other)"

by Anonymous



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie believes Troy and Abed have hooked up. In secret. Naturally, she makes a list to weigh up the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie's List of "Reasons Pointing Towards Troy and Abed Being In A Relationship (With Each Other)"

Annie Edison was very good at taking notes.

From the tiniest point to the most basic summary, she could do it, and she could do it well. The teenager might not have been as observant as Abed, but she was observant enough, and that's what led her here; to this list.

She didn't know how long it had been going on for, or what had first happened to alert her to previous suspicions, but Annie was pretty sure that two members of the study group had gotten together. In secret. Either they were being more friendly towards each other than usual (in a mostly platonic way), or Troy and Abed were getting careless. And Annie was pretty darn sure that it was the second reason.

 _But,_ she thought to herself, turning to a fresh, crisp page in her notebook, _you can't draw conclusions from anything without evidence!_

She put the edge of her gel pen in her mouth, deep in thought, as she tried to recall various instances of dating-related display.

\---

**Reasons Pointing Towards Troy and Abed Being In A Relationship (With Each Other)**

**1)** _They hold hands. A lot._

**2)** _Especially under the table in study group. Why go to all of that trouble to hold hands around the corner of a table...?_

**3)** _Very suspicious duets, too. Hmm...  
_

**4)** _That time where I visited Abed's dorm room, and they'd fallen asleep on each other during a movie marathon. As in, their legs were tangled up and everything. They were fully clothed, thank goodness, but it's still a valid point to raise.  
_

**5)** _When we had that bake sale for fundraising (my idea, of course), Troy had flour-y handprints on the back area of his jeans. They were the wrong way around for them to have done it himself! Logic points to a second party. One with slender fingers.  
_

**6)** _Abed smiles at Troy, on average, three times more than anyone else in the study group. Per day.  
_

**7)** _I saw that scene in their weird robot movie! It was terrifyingly real...  
_

**8)** _Remember when it was proposed that anyone in the study group could become partners? They looked at each other and smirked. Smirked!  
_

**9)** _When Abed is late, Troy is even later. He does a lap of the library before coming in, I've seen him! It's like they plan it._

**10)** _Maybe_

_\---_

"What're you doing?"

Annie jumped, nearly stabbing Shirley in the eye with her pen - she probably deserved it for peering over her shoulder like that, anyway.

"W-writing a list," she began. Should she tell her...?

"About what?" No response. Shirley's eyes narrowed; her voice lowered in tone. "About _what_ , Annie."

Annie took a deep breath. "TroyandAbedmightbesecretlydatingandIneededtotracktheproof," she blurted out quickly, trying not to look like a deer caught in the headlights. To her immense surprise, Shirley didn't react negatively.

"I always had my suspicions, girl," she sighed, picking up the list and nodding in grim agreement.

"You're... you're not gonna try and save them?"

"Oh, Annie," Shirley huffed, "they're _waaaay_ beyond saving! Might as well let them get on with it. There's nothing I or Jesus can do about it now..."

To the older woman's amazement, Annie stood up and hugged her.

\---

The next time Troy and Abed arrived for the study group, they were walking together; all eyes turned to them.

"Woah," Troy said, stopping dead in his tracks. "Who died?"

"No-one," Annie said quickly. "We just wanted to let you know that... we support you."

The two looked at each other in confusion, and chose to just take a seat whilst the studying began. Abed leaned over: "You want to do some baking in my dorm after this?" he murmured. Troy considered it.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," he decided softly, and they subtly made their handshake, before turning to page 45 and getting on with the exercise.


End file.
